Helvia Fasett-Pierel
Helvia Fasett-Pierel is the Lady of the Castle Pierel, Keeper of the Waystone. History Birth Helvia Vienele Mirabelle Fasett was born to the Most Noble Family of Fasett-Pierel, the daughter of parents Murie and Ylbentie Fasett-Pierel, in the Castle Pierel, Dywnnen. From the moment of birth, she was immediately paraded throughout the Castle Pierel and it's surrounding area, as a sign the new heiress had been born. Childhood Helvia was raised to act like a lady of the courts, though she was reminded that she must have a sense of independence constantly. With her very own library and team of servants, most nobles said she was blessed with wealth. As for the peasants of Dywnnen, they saw her as spoilt. With all this wealth, Helvia could afford to pay for a magic tutor, obviously only the best. From this sprouted Ardarume Heceri, one of the best mages in High Rock. She taught Helvia the ways of the Schools of Destruction, Restoration, Illusion, and Alteration. Secretly, she taught Helvia Conjuration, as her parents did not want Helvia casting flame atronachs all over the Great Hall. Helvia grew to love her tutor like a daughter does to her mother, as her own mother rarely ever spent time with the Lady. On her 18th birthday, Helvia was given the Waystone, a magical relic said to have been imbued with magic so powerful only the ones who had known it's secrets would be able to use this weapon. Sadly, the Waystone's secrets were lost throughout the ages, so it was Helvia's task to figure the secret of accessing the Waystone's inner powers. Adulthood Meanwhile, the old Lord and Lady Fasett-Pierel were growing old and frail over the years, until one day, when Helvia had reached the blooming age of 32, they were laid to rest it the Crypt of Pierel. Immediately Helvia was given the status of Lady Fasett-Pierel, and handed down to her was the Diadem of the Waystone, a crown that held the waystone in place. Now Lady Fasett-Pierel resides in Castle Pierel, with many a job to do, and the pressure of finding a spouse and producing offspring to carry on the line of Fasett-Pierel... Information Equipment Being the Lady Periel, she owns a large amount of jewellery, including a string of pearls she wears at all times given to her by her mother, a gold ring encrusted with sapphire which once belonged to her father, and most notably the Diadem of the Waystone, a crown fitted over her head, embossed with rubies, sapphires, emeralds and of course, the Waystone itself. Helvia usually does not carry a bag, but when she does, it is usually filled with various scrolls of magic, and alchemy ingredients for when potions are most needed. Aesthetics Helvia has tanned olive skin, with golden eyes and auburn hair. Her eyes are lined with purple eyeshadow, and her lips are a dark red. She wears a red robe lined with gold, and a gold corset over the red robes. Helvia's body has attracted many men over the ages, and continues to do so. It is slim, slender, with curves in all the right places. Her bosom is also quite large as well, though she tries to hide this. Helvia has a birthmark right below her neck, with is shaped like a sun. Weirdly, Helvia prefers the night to the day. Personality The Lady Periel is kind and forgiving to most people, but when one angers her, she will do anything to smite their reputation, mentality, or physical health. Once, she even amputated a peasant's hand due to him eating a loaf of bread from her kitchens without asking. Other than that, Helvia is a kind, compassionate woman, with the hopes of finding a suitable male to produce offspring and care for them as well as her husband. Strengths and weaknesses Helvia has a special talent for magic, as most Bretons do, though her tutor taught her in ways that can boost any wizard's power, and skill. She also has a talent for empathy, understanding why a person feels the way they do, and how it can affect others around her. She is a natural born leader, so has willpower, a lot of it. Her main weakness is that she gets angry at the slightest things, so people are advised to please her in any way possible... Prejudice and Judgement Lady Pierel finds the race of Argonians alien, and so will seize any Argonians who dare set foot in her Castle. On the other hand, her preferences in a spouse would be a human race publicly, but inside her private life, she finds the race of Khajiit personally alluring... Factions and Legacies Lady Pierel fully supports the Daggerfall Covenant, so much she has hung banners in the Great Hall showing her support, promising sanctuary to any soldiers passing by. Legacy When the Lord and Lady Fasett-Pierel passed on, Lady Helvia Fasett-Pierel was given status of the Lady of Castle Pierel, the large amount of septims owned by her parents, the large farm fields south of Dywnnen, and the full rights and title of the Keeper of the Waystone. Motivations The Lady Pierel wishes to carry on the bloodline of the Most Noble Family of Fasett-Pierel, and restore order to Tamriel though any means necessary.